


On His Knees

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Dean has dreamed about it a million times. A million, million times. Maybe more.





	On His Knees

**Dean has dreamed about it a million times. A million, million times. Maybe more.**

  
**They would take Baby out to the hills outside of Lebanon. All the way out into the country where it’s rolling hills of verdant grass, sweet with the scent of earth and soil. The lights from the city wouldn’t reach. They’d be alone under a black velvet blanket punctuated by silvery starlight. It would be just enough light to see as Dean dropped to his knees and finally asked Cas to spend the rest of his life with him, a worthless and short-lived human being.**

  
**Or maybe….maybe it would be in the bunker. First thing in the morning when Cas is still warm and rumpled with sleep while he clutches his mug that says, “I think I gave my guardian angel a drinking problem.” Sam got it for a joke last Christmas. Cas’ face was so puzzled when he opened it that, although Dean wanted to scowl at Sam, he could only hold the expression for a moment before breaking out into laughter. He’d look at Cas while long fingers sculpt around the mug as he savors his morning coffee and gently take the cup from his hand and drop to his knees while pulling the ring from the dead man's robe he’d taken to wearing.**

  
**But it could be after a hunt. With the rush of adrenaline still screaming through his veins like a river of lava, out of control. His breath coming hot and fast. The smell of blood and the taste of battle alighting his senses. Cas always looked so wonderful with his power on him. That blue glow, so ethereal and otherworldly, but safe. That power being used to protect Dean, or defend Dean, or heal Dean. Always for Dean, even though he knows he’s not worthy. He’ll holster his gun and when his hands come back into view, he’ll be holding his mother's wedding ring as he drops to his knees before Cas.**

  
**He had imagined it so many ways. But never like this.**  
**Cas’ form is cold in the moonlight. Cas’ eyes are closed, his chest still as the wind rumples the edges of that silly trench coat and flutters his tie over the horrible hole in his chest. The stretch of his beautiful wings are a wound on the earth beside his body, burned into the ground and staining it dark, almost like dried blood.**  
**Grief drives Dean to his knees before his best friend, his love.**  
**No, he’d never imagined getting down on his knees for Cas like this.**


End file.
